El postre perfecto
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Greg Lestrade ha pasado de ser un inspector de policía a ser un pastelero.¿Que pasará cuando se encuentre con un amante de los postres como lo es Mycroft Holmes? Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked. Reto 2.
1. 1 taza de harina

¡Hola! Estoy bastante emocionada. ¡Este es mi primer Mystrade! Y es increíble por que nunca pensé que escribiría algo que no fuera Johnlock. En realidad tiene un poco de Johnlock, pero... ya es un avance.

Este fic tiene mucha investigación y mucha inspiración. Justamente estaba pensando en unas galletas y en lo emocionante que es integrar comida a los relatos cuando se me sorteo este tema. Me gusta mucho la cocina, sobre todo la pastelería. No soy una experta en eso de las recetas, pero cuando leí de que iba mi reto me entusiasme. Hornear es un arte, y tiene algo de magia y algo de química. Es algo que me gusta mucho.

Recomiendo consumir este relato con el estómago lleno, de lo contrario, con toda probabilidad terminaran con hambre, como yo mientras escribía. Tenía que consumir algo, por que solo de ver fotos de los postres mencionados me daba hambre. Y cuando menos me daba cuenta ya tenía una galleta en la boca y llenaba el teclado de migajas de pan, galletas y otras cosas.

Todos los postres aquí mencionados existen, además de ser parte de la gastronomía típica de la Gran Bretaña. Y cada capítulo es nombrado como un ingrediente o una instrucción para preparar un pastel de ás modifique un poco las cantidades, para darle sentido a que parte de la historia se desarrolla. Como mención especial, uno de estos postres aparece consumido por Mycroft en "The Abominable bride".

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, Mycroft sería afecto al pollo con mole y Lestrade desayunaría tamales o algo así. O tal vez le pediría prestada su sombrilla a Mycroft.

Como siempre, las sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos. Y si encuentran un postre que les encante, también eso es bienvenido en la sección de los comentarios.

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo " _Nicotine Psychopath_ "(**" _No soy una psicópata soy una adicta a la nicotina"_ **). Reto 2: Profesiones.**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **1 taza de harina"**_

Greg Lestrade al fin había cumplido su sueño. Después de separarse de su compleja esposa, pedir un año sabático de su estresante trabajo como detective y juntar todos sus ahorros había abierto una panadería. Lo más gracioso del asunto es que había rentado un local sobre Baker Street*, sin intención alguna claro, pero era lo que más le acomodaba.

Al principio le había resultado un poco penoso admitir en voz alta que uno de sus sueños frustrados era ser panadero. Pero le tenía mucho aprecio a esa profesión. Su padre había sido un éxitoso patisserie* y el había crecido con el delicioso aroma de el pan recién horneado y la mantequilla derritiéndose inundando sus fosas nasales. Aun recordaba con claridad las navidades en donde el olor se mezclaba con el pavo en el horno. Siempre que olía a algo dulce para él era una tortura, puesto que a su mente acudían los recuerdos del azúcar con sabor a su hogar. Él añoraba esos momentos y cuando era joven había deseado de todo corazón que en el té de la mañana, su sueño de repostero se derritiera con el dulce aroma a victoria; pero cada vez que le comentaba la situación a su padre, este le decía "Greg tienes que estudiar una carrera, tienes el suficiente cerebro como para ser alguien". Su padre no consideraba algo digno de alguien tan inteligente terminar embadurnado de harina y con olor a chocolate todo el tiempo. Pensaba que el hacer pasteles no era una profesión seria. Los hacía amor pero siempre se quejaba de que era "demasiado trabajo". Que nunca iba a ir a ninguna parte solo horneando.

Una noche, cuando su padre estaba trabajando arduamente en el pastel de cumpleaños de su madre, entraron al pequeño local que tenían unos ladrones a intentar robarse el dinero de la caja. Su padre, si bien tenía el carácter fuerte, siempre había sido una persona muy centrada y por más que no se había rehusado al asalto; los criminales en un ataque de pánico habían terminado por matarlo. Eso era lo que había convencido a Greg de que quería ser policía, de alejarse de toda esa azúcar y ese dulce. El buscar justicia para su padre, el buscar justicia para todas aquellas personas que no podían defenderse y que se levantaban muy temprano en la mañana a ganarse el "pan de cada día". Ya no quería más que seguir el consejo de su padre y convertirse en alguien útil.

Al principio de su carrera como detective se sentía bien, creía que estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo. Luego, un amateur había demostrado que, con menos recursos y preparación, podía resultar mejor en su puesto. Y le dio envidia, pero también le hizo preguntarse si el camino que había elegido era el correcto. Si no era conveniente volver a su antigua pasión de hornear. Así que decidió darle un aire fresco a su vida y puso manos a la obra a su sueño.

Afortunadamente, siempre que tenía tiempo libre cocinaba en su casa. Esa había sido una de las razones ridículas por las que su mujer lo había dejado. Ella solía decir "usas mejor tus manos para amasar que para acariciarme". Él sabía perfectamente que solo se trataba de la envidia que le producía cada vez que probaba una de sus recetas.

Había compartido su talento repostero con algunos de sus colegas en Scotland Yard, claro sin que estos se enteraran, pero dar el paso para poner a prueba todas sus habilidades aun le hacía latir el corazón con una mezcla de orgullo y ganas de esconderse. Siempre había dicho que todos los postres y galletas los cocinaba su esposa, por eso algunos no habían podido entender como es que había pedido el divorcio. Curiosamente, fue uno de esos comentarios el detonante principal."¡Si todo esta riquisímo!" Había dicho Anderson. Y ahora, ahí estaba.

Desde que había abierto su pequeño local, Greg se levantaba temprano cada mañana a hornear. Tenía dos horarios para hacer pan y en la mañana elaboraba unos cuantos pasteles; pero por la temporada navideña se veía obligado a hornear un poco más. El local era pequeño, pero se sintió orgulloso cuando un café, situado más arriba de la calle empezó a pedirle algunos de sus productos para servirlos. Estaba otra vez en activo. No de la misma manera que todo imaginaban, pero cada vez que veía una charola con galletas que despedían un olor a calma no le importaba el que dirán.

Estaba considerando en contratar una ayudante, por que no podía con la carga de trabajo, cuando lo vio entrar. Por la puerta de establecimiento entro el hombre más elegante y peculiar que podía entrar en una panadería. Destacaba entre tanto olor a azúcar por su porte que destilaba más a una personalidad amarga.

―Disculpe, ¿vende plum pudding*?―Preguntó el hombre con un aire ciertamente altanero. Era alto, pelirrojo y se notaba que trabajaba en algo importante. Por alguna extraña razón a Greg se le hizo conocido, pero juraba que era la primera vez que lo veía. Y no quiso seguir haciendo preguntas, eso lo devolvería a su antiguo modo de detective. Así que decidió contestar:

―Si, pero en este momento no tengo. Solo lo hago por pedido, ya sabe, por las fechas...Tal vez prefiera otra cosa. Por ejemplo, si necesita algo con sabor casero, tengo tartas de fresa, piña y manzana. Las tartas son una buena opción en lugar del plum pudding ―El plum pudding no era difícil de hacer, era solo una mezcla de masa, nueces y otras coas por el estilo, pero si algo elaborado para ser algo que se tuviera siempre a la mano. Además el sabor era demasiado cargado para los niños,que eran los clientes habituales, mismos quienes preferían el chocolate. Pero Greg sabía que, con la temporada, alguien inevitablemente lo llegaría a pedir, así que se había preparado con antelación y tenía las cosas a la mano por si se presentaba la oportunidad de hacer ese postre casero.

―Si, de hecho me llevaré una de manzana y una de fresa. También un muffin de chocolate, ¿Ese de ahí qué es? ―Greg no podía dejar de ver al hombre. Creyó que era un inspector de sanidad y de repente estaba ahí, como si nunca hubiera entrado a una panadería, comiéndose con los ojos todo lo que veía. Era la imagen más contrastante, alguien serio que tenía fanatismo de niño por los dulces. Hasta pensó que podría tratarse de una broma organizada por sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo, pero esa era una suposición muy a la antigua escuela. Prefirió despachar el muffin y contestar normalmente:

―Un parfait* de galleta de chocolate ― Lo miraba muy atento en espera de un gesto que lo delatara.

―Bien, ese también me lo da. Media docena de croissant*, y dos docenas de galletas de mantequilla―Conforme señaló todo, Greg lo fue envolviendo. Se preguntó como se sentiría la familia del inspector de sanidad comiéndose todo eso y estuvo a punto de preguntarlo. Quería ser amable, pero le daba un poco de pánico el hombre elegante.

―Aquí tiene señor. Disculpe, ¿Quiere hacer el pedido del plum pudding? ―Greg estaba impresionado. Era una calle muy transitada, pero había algo particular en esa persona que le hacía pensar a cantidades iguales que lo conocía y que jamás en su vida había visto a alguien así. Una mezcla de peligro y sensatez muy extraña.

―Si, de hecho lo espero mañana a esta hora. No me defraude― Le había mencionado un pudin navideño a unos días de noche buena como si fuera un asunto de seguridad nacional. Esas maneras hoscas le recordaban a alguien, quizás de algún sitio que frecuentaba de antaño, pero no lograba recordar o unir los puntos de como era posible que conociera a alguien tan peculiar. Le sorprendió la rudeza del trato del "inspector sanitario" (así le diría de ahora en adelante), pero cuando le entrego una tarjeta de crédito negra prefirió guardar silencio. Clientes eran clientes. Así que entregó la mercancía con una sonrisa que no se reflejo en el hombre de negocios que en ese momento estaba mirando un poco alterado la pantalla de su celular. Y cuando entregó la bolsa con en "buen día" no recibió respuesta.

En fin, no se podía hacer mucho. Así que, prefirió continuar con la rutina. Antes de irse se dedico a realizar las preparaciones para el plum pudding que hornearía mañana. Si dejaba reposar un poco el contenido siempre tomaba mejor sabor. Aunque el secreto de esa receta radicaba en que su padre lo solía servir con una salsa que mezclaba el brandy y el chocolate. Era su parte favorita de las navidades, eso no cabía duda. No estaba muy seguro por que pero, ese pedido era una de esas cosas que se habían convertido en su prioridad. Quería dejar una buena impresión con esa receta, para al menos, tener la oportunidad de cocinar un poco de ese bello recuerdo para la noche buena.

A la mañana siguiente, hizo rápidamente sus pedidos habituales y le dedico toda la energía del pedido. Era la primera vez que hacia el pudin para vender, más que para su familia, por eso cada vuelta a la harina se recodaba que, a pesar hallarse solo, el había tenido una familia que siempre lo había acompañado. Y con esas ganas de que, quien comiera ese pastel no se sintiera solo, lo horneo.

Exactamente a la misma hora del día anterior entro el hombre trajeado para recoger su pedido. Igual de seco, igual de apremiante e igual de arrogante. Pero Greg sonrió por que vio el brillo en sus ojos azules, ese que decía " Me siento feliz. Me siento en casa".

No sabía si el postre le agradaría al trajeado, pero tenía confianza en que su recete funcionaría y que ese hombre no volvería a sentirse solo.

* * *

*Baker Street. Literalmente "Calle del Panadero". En realidad la calle toma ese nombre por "William Baker".

*Patisserie. Pastelero. Son especialistas en pastas, pasteles y dulces.

*Plum pudding. Mejor conocido como "pudin de navidad". Es un postre inglés hecho a base de ciruelas, frutos secos y otras cosas similares.

*Parfait. Postre helado servido en copas altas. Combinación de frutas y helado.

*Croissant. Creciente en francés. Pan con forma de luna creciente.


	2. 1 taza de cocoa en polvo

El pastel "Muerte por chocolate" existe realmente. Un mal chiste considerando que son detectives, pero si uno lo piensa tiene lógica. Es una cosa que tendré que comer en mi cumpleaños, capas y capas de chocolate en todas sus formas.Y soy adicta al azúcar...

El tip de cocina de usar queso crema en lugar de mayonesa deja un sabor excelente. Obvio tiene que ser un pan no tan delgado, no como el de los sandwiches por que cuesta trabajo untar el queso crema.

* * *

" _ **1 de taza de cocoa en polvo"**_

Greg estaba sorprendido de que el "Inspector de Sanidad" se hubiera convertido en un regular en su tienda. Después de su plum pudding había encargado uno más grande para año nuevo. Se había llevado galletas, tartas, y más cosas. En una semana había pasado de ir solo por las tardes a comprar galletas a ir también en las mañanas y llevar sus famosos scones* con jamón de pavo y lechuga. Además de que tenia su secreto culinario de que usaba un poco de queso crema en lugar de mayonesa untado entre las dos partes. Se sentía orgulloso e intimidado en cantidades iguales. Algo estaba haciendo bien o algo iba a terminar terriblemente mal.

En una ocasión en las que la crema pastelera le había quedado espectacular, decidió regalarle por ser "cliente frecuente" al hombre elegante un profiterol*. Claro, no era del estilo de cosas que llevaba, pero juró que cuando se lo dio casi se relamía en gusto, hasta que un buen día, después del año nuevo, entró su cliente a hacer un pedido común para los demás, inusual en alguien tan formal. Un pastel.

―Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿Tiene pastel de chocolate? ―Lestrade abrió los ojos impresionado. Tenía la idea de que el chocolate no iba con ese hombre. Tal vez si preguntaba por un clásico pastel de chocolate lo quisiera regalar a un familiar o amigo, y eso lo hizo sentir desconcertado. Al principio, por la cantidad de pan que llevaba pensó que ese hombre vivía con alguien, pero después de seguir indicios se dio cuenta de que vivía solo. Entonces, si vivía solo ¿Para quién era el pastel? Por alguna razón se moría de angustia por pensar que podría tener pareja, estar casado o tener hijos. En esos días ya le estaba agarrando un afecto rutinario a esa compañía silenciosa y sarcástica.

―Si por supuesto. ¿Desea alguno en espacial? ― Si pedía algo con dibujos es que tenía niños pequeños, si pedía algo con chocolate amargo era que se trataba de un amante. No podía creerlo, unos cuantos años compartiendo escenario con el amateur y ya hasta casi pensaba como él.

―Si, el más grande, pegajoso y dulce que tenga ¿Puede ponerle algo al pastel? ―¡Vaya! Se notaba que ese hombre amaba a la persona a quien se lo iba a llevar por que se preocupaba mucho.

―Claro, ¿Qué desea que diga su pastel? ―Esa era la hora de la verdad. Greg estaba cruzando los dedos para que el pelirrojo no dijera "Feliz aniversario" o algo así.

―"Feliz cumpleaños Sherlock". No espere, "Feliz cumpleaños Sherly". Lo que se acomode mejor. En letras grandes. Muy grandes― Y Lestrade abrió los ojos de la impresión. Esa era una mueca malvada en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero algo en su cabeza hizo click.

―Disculpe, ¿Dijo Sherlock?¿Sherlock Holmes?―Ya le estaba dando miedo que el nombre se convirtiera en algo popular. El amateur siendo un icono de trabajo científico no era muy bueno. Que ese extraño hombre que no era detective se convirtiera en un modelo a seguir para las personas dejaba al mundo en un lugar no muy bueno.

―Si, así es, es mi hermano.¿Eres un fan suyo? ―El hombre ahora lo miraba receloso. ¡Claro! Por eso se le hacía familiar, era hermano de Sherlock. Pero no se parecían en nada entre ellos. Eran como dos gotas de una extraña mezcla. ¿Alguno sería adoptado? O bueno, tal vez se debiera a que Sherlock era el más pequeño, hasta donde su memoria podía recordar.

―¿Qué? ¡No!― Solo atino a decir en defensa. Había una separación muy grande entre admiración y fanatismo. Además Sherlock todavía trabajaba con algunos tintes de amateur siguiendo sus propias reglas. Por su puesto que él siempre resolvía las cosas, pero el método exacto con lo que lo hacía, solo él y su palacio mental lo sabían. Era un misterio para los demás.

―¿Detractor tal vez?― Se rió el pelirrojo. Aunque Greg no lo supiera él ya había tenido algunos encuentros con los detractores de su hermano anteriormente. Y no habían sido nunca buenas experiencias. Aunque las fanáticas no se quedaban atrás. Hasta la fecha tenía una colección de cosas perturbadoras que no sabía a que grupo pertenecían.

―No, trabajamos juntos. Yo era su conexión en Scotland Yard― Explicó con simpleza Lestrade. Aun no creía, después de todo lo que sabía de Sherlock que su hermano fuera tan... peculiar. Pero era peculiar en un sentido muy diferente al de Sherlock. ¿Verdad? Ciertamente tenía que analizar quien de los dos parecía más peligroso.

―¿Y ahora hace pasteles Inspector Lestrade?― Se mofó abiertamente Holmes. Vaya, ahora Mycroft entendía las quejas constantes de su hermano sobre la policía. Y eso que, hasta donde recordaba, Sherlock decía que el famoso "Lestrade" era de lo mejor. Con razón los casos acababan como acababan.

―¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ―Greg sintió un escalofrió cuando el hermano Holmes lo pronuncio. Era como si jamás pudiera escapar de nada. Anoto mentalmente que ese hermano Holmes era el más peligroso.

―¿Tengo cara de ser de esas personas que dejan a un sociópata suelto por la ciudad? ―Contestó con una sonrisa el empleado del gobierno. No era secreto que todos pensaban eso de Sherlock. Hasta el mismo lo decía a manera de defensa. Le hacía un bien a la seguridad de la nación velando por la seguridad del 221B de esa misma calle.

―No pues no...― Greg quería decir más cosas. Como que estaba sorprendido que el hermano de Sherlock fuera tan... correcto. A comparación del amateur no parecía saltarse ninguna regla. Era más tradicionalista y lucia mucho más práctico.

―Así es Gavin, estas en lo cierto― Y estaba sonriendo ante la simpleza de su respuesta. De seguro estaba riéndose de que un inspector fuera panadero. A Greg le ardieron un poco las mejillas cuando entendió con quien hablaba. Y aparte se había equivocado con su nombre.

―Es Greg de hecho. Greg por favor. No Gavin...― Se sentía algo avergonzado. No se le había ocurrido que la familiaridad que despertaba el "Inspector de Sanidad" fuera por que conocía a su hermano desde hacía algunos años. Era algo ridículo. ―Así que, ¿Viene seguido por que visita a su hermano... señor Holmes?― No tenía ni idea como llamarle. Casi se vio tentado a decirle "su alteza". Bueno, el aire si lo tenía, además no sabía su nombre, solo su apellido. ¿Por qué nunca había preguntado su nombre? Tal vez si lo intimidaba un poco.

―Puedes decirme Mycroft. Sería un poco confuso llamarme solo por el apellido. Pues más que una visita voluntaria, vengo cuando John se queja de mi hermano. Lo cual es muy seguido. No se para que empezaron una relación si ya parecían un viejo matrimonio. Ahora soy su chivo expiatorio. ―Bufó el hombre exasperado. ―Lo único que hacen es quejarse el uno del otro conmigo "John quiere que intimemos" "Sherlock me dijo que soy enano" "Pero eres mi enano favorito""Si lo fuera considerarías mis propuestas" En fin... su relación es casi la misma, a excepción de la desesperación de uno y el otro por arrancarse la ropa mutuamente. O la que me causan con sus peleas― Mycroft no se veía feliz. Y Greg entendía la situación. Poco antes de retirarse le toco el "anuncio oficial" de la ya muy cantada relación entre el médico y el detective. Y si el mundo era un desastre con Sherlock Holmes investigando, era un caos con Sherlock Holmes enamorado. Aun recordaba cuando le contó que John estaba molesto con él porque no había hecho nada para su aniversario. "Es tonto festejar eso, ya vivimos juntos, ¿Cuál es el punto?" Había sido la respuesta de Sherlock. Se notaba que estaba más perdido que un niño en el parque en eso de las cosas sentimentales. Además Watson era tan sentimental. Tal vez si eran buen complemento después de todo.

―Disculpa, ¿No te causa problemas que tu hermano...?― Quiso preguntar con la mayor cantidad de tacto posible la opinión de la relación del detective y su compañero de departamento. No se le daban muy bien esas cosas, por eso intento ser lo más sutil, afortunadamente antes de que dijera otra cosa, Mycroft contestó con a su pregunta:

―¿Le guste "otro tipo de té con sus galletas"? El doctor Watson es la única persona que evita que mi hermano cometa insanidades. No digo locuras, por que esas las comete de todos modos. Así que aunque fuera un duendecillo o un hobbit no me importaría. Bien dicen que a veces solo debemos de preocuparnos por la felicidad de las personas ―Greg estaba sorprendido de la respuesta del pelirrojo. Mycroft. (Tendría que hacer una nota mental para recordar los extraños nombres de los Holmes). Nunca hubiera creído que una persona tan profesional tuviera un cariz de ser sensible. Y además por alguna extraña razón se sintió feliz de que fuera una persona tolerante con otras preferencias.

―¿Así qué no esta enojado con su hermano? ―Esa era la cuestión que asaltaba la cabeza de Greg. Porque, por increíble que sonara, ese hombre quería a su hermano.

―¿Yo? No, nunca me he enojado con Sherlock. Es como enojarse con un niño berrinchudo. En algún punto tiene que entender que lo que hace esta mal. Eso es lo que me digo todas las veces que me saca de mis casillas. Casi siempre funciona...― La sonrisa de Mycroft era una extraña visión. Si, parecía un inspector de sanidad, pero ese trato era agradable. Sabía que el hermano de Sherlock se preocupaba por él, pero nunca había creído que fuera una persona tan... agradable.

―No sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Sherlock...―Dijo en voz alta el ex-Inspector de policía mientras escribía en letras grandes el letrero al pastel.

―Oh, nadie lo sabe. Se lo dije al doctor Watson hace unas horas por que no entendía la razón del hermético comportamiento de mi hermano. Y ahora le va a organizar una fiesta sorpresa...¿No le gustaría acompañarme? Estoy seguro de que el doctor Watson va a necesitar de su apoyo―La sonrisa en Mycroft decía "evento obligado", pero Greg sentía que había algo más en esa mirada peligrosa.

―No, no sé... hace un par de meses que no me aparezco por el 221B y no sé...― En ese momento sonó el celular del inspector y fue a leer un mensaje alojado en su buzón, después de excusarse brevemente con el mayor de los Holmes.

 _Mensaje de "Sherlock Holmes" [5:45pm 6/1/20XX]_

 _Lestrade. Se que ya no estas trabajando para Scotland Yard, pero tu reemplazo no me ha conseguido un caso nuevo. ¿Podrías hacer algo? SH_

Estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando sonó nuevamente el teléfono y se encontró con un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

 _Mensaje de "John Watson" [5:46pm 6/1/20XX]_

 _No hagas caso de lo que diga Sherlock. Hoy es su cumpleaños y se rehúsa a celebrar. ¿Gustas unirte a la fiesta? :)_

Y con una buena idea en mente y un prospecto de causarle un poco de problemas al hombre más excéntrico que había conocido jamás. Contesto primero al de John y luego al de Sherlock.

 _Mensaje Enviado.[5:47pm 6/1/20XX]_

 _¡Fantástico! En unos minutos me doy una vuelta por ahí_.

 _Mensaje Enviado [5:47pm 6/1/20XX]_

 _Lo siento Sherlock. Ya no es mi división. L_

―Listo. Aquí esta es el "Muerte por chocolate", con "Feliz cumpleaños Sherlock" en betún azul. ―Dijo cuando termino todo. ―¿Por que John parece desesperado por festejar y a Sherlock no le gusta la idea? Digo, nadie sabía que hoy es su cumpleaños.― A Greg le intrigaba eso. Nunca se había preguntado algo tan simple como la fecha de cumpleaños del consultor. Quizás por que pensaba en su interior que Sherlock no era un humano normal. Hasta esa tarde, en la que conocía a su hermano, entendía muchas cosas.

―Creame Inspector, le puedo asegurar que la señorita Hooper si que conocía la fecha de su cumpleaños. Pero Sherlock siempre se las ingeniaba para encerrarse y que el doctor no se enterara. Hace años que sospechaba que hoy era el día del cumpleaños de mi hermano, pero nunca había tenido la confirmación. Sobretodo por que mi hermano desaparecía en la fecha y hacía como si nada hubiera pasado.― Después de ese comentario Mycroft rodó los ojos en señal se exasperación. Greg creía entender el hecho de que para ese hombre Sherlock, el famosos detective, siempre sería su "hermanito problemático" Después de esa información era lo más lógico del mundo.

―Pero, ¿Por qué no le gusta su cumpleaños? No creo que es por que se sienta viejo... Nunca ha tenido reparos en decir su edad exacta. Que extraño, no me había fijado en ese detalle, que por estas fechas siempre mencionaba que tenía un año más...― Ahora que lo reflexionaba, todas las piezas encajaban.

―Bueno, fue por un desastre con una de sus fiestas cuando era un niño― Ante ese comentario Greg movió las manos para insistir que debería contar la historia completa. ―Le regale un perro, y él se puso a jugar más con el perro con sus compañeros. Para no hacer la historia larga, todos terminaron llenos de gelatina y desde ese día la única compañía de Sherlock fue "Barbaroja". Desgraciadamente el perro murió justamente el día de uno de sus cumpleaños más adelante. Créeme, no culpo a mi hermano por preferir al perro. Pero negarse a festejar su cumpleaños cuando es un evento que nuevamente ocurrirá en algún punto de su existencia es tonto. Cumplir años es algo inevitable, así que... ―Mycroft se encogió de hombros ante esa simple mención.

―¿Y entonces por que le lleva pastel? ―Greg no entendía. No estaba seguro si Mycrfot era buen hermano o le gustaba que Sherlock sufriera.

―Aunque lo niegue le encantan los dulces ―Fue la simple contestación del pelirrojo.

―Pensé que no comía nada ―¡Vaya! Cada día se aprendía algo nuevo. Iba a hacer más preguntas de ahora en adelante. Le hacía falta salir a tomar unos tragos con John ahora que tenía tiempo. Y tal vez compartir historias de sus relaciones pasadas. O que le explicara exactamente como es que aguantaba a Sherlock.

―Nada más que dulces. ¿No te dije que es un niño? ―Mycroft le hablaba a Greg como si estuviera diciendo que dos más dos eran cuatro. Pero era un rasgo de familia y ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así.

Y con eso, cerraron el local y se dirigieron a la fiesta. No fue un desastre, estuvo bastante divertida. John había logrado juntar a las escasa amistades de Sherlock y no solo eso, había organizado una temática pirata. Los tres hombres tuvieron que arrastrar a Sherlock de su habitación, pero había sido tenido un buen resultado.

Claro, había obligado a todos a llamarlo "Capitán Holmes", pero no distaba mucho de su comportamiento normal.

A la hora de soplarle a las velitas del pastel, Sherlock se veía entusiasmado. Todos se sorprendieron cuando se comió a rebanadas gigantes la mitad del pastel él solo. En la quinta rebanada, y con las comisuras del la boca indignamente manchadas de café solo atino a decir:

―No se quien hizo esto, pero puedo sentir la feniletilamina* en todo su esplendor... Puedo sentir cada molécula de cacao derritiéndose en mi paladar. Fascinante ― Y siguió masticando con una energía que hasta daba vergüenza. Y Greg entendió por que nadie le daba dulces a Sherlock. Pero se puso feliz cuando todos asintieron de felicidad y la gran mayoría quiso repetir rebanada. Hasta la señora Hudson menciono que estaba delicioso.

Greg sentía la azúcar, la crema y sabía perfectamente todo lo que llevaba, pero le dio pena admitir que había sido el culpable de una de las escenas más extrañas que en su vida vería. Porque, una vez que se acabaron todos su pastel, John le limpio la boca a Sherlock con la esquina de una servilleta mientras todos simple y sencillamente pensaban "es adorable". Greg sintió un poco de envidia porque, Sherlock no se merecía a alguien como John, algo debería tener para que su amigo, que era una buena persona lo soportara. Le estaba dando vueltas a la pregunta de ¿Cómo es que alguien se enamoraría de un excéntrico? Cuando observo como Sherlock le daba las gracias a John con una sonrisa que, bajo otra circunstancia, hasta a él le hubiera hecho perder el aliento.

Se la paso fantástico en la primera, única, última e improvisada fiesta de cumpleaños de Sherlock Holmes; pero se sintió mejor cuando descubrió algo que nadie en esa sala sabía: Mycroft amaba más a Sherlock de lo que todos pensaban. Y él tenía fotos de Sherlock lleno de betún de chocolate. Había sido una tarde perfecta.

* * *

*Scone. Pan típico inglés. Es parecido a un bisquet y se suele servir abierto por la mitad a temperatura ambiente.

*Profiteroles. Bolas de masa de choux que se rellenan de diversas cosas. Normalmente es queso, crema(pastelera) o chocolate.

*Feniletilamina. Un alcaloide endógeno algunas veces descrito como un químico del amor . Se cree que tiene efectos psicoactivos. Y esta presente en el chocolate.


	3. 2 tazas de azúcar

" _ **2 tazas de azúcar"**_

Después de la fiesta de Sherlock, Greg no sabía si confesarle su secreto a los habitantes del 221B de Baker Street. Muchos sabían que se había retirado y él había dicho que había puesto un negocio. Pero que el negocio estuviera a media calle de su casa y que además pudiera ser frecuentado por algunos le aterraba.

De por si, Sherlock no tenía la mejor de las opiniones de sus habilidades de detective, seguro que al verle hacer pasteles iba a pedir toda la credibilidad. De hecho, pensó que Mycroft también se burlaría de él, ya hasta podía oír los comentarios "Ahora en lugar de inspeccionar homicidios inspecciona cazuelas". Le daba un saltó enorme el estomago hasta volver a ver a Mycroft.

Pero los días pasaron, y el siguió siendo regular. La diferencia desde ese día en el que ya sabían la identidad uno del otro radicaba que ahora conversaban un poco. Al principio las conversaciones se centraban en Sherlock, en John y su blog y en los nuevos casos. Pero luego, poco a poco fueron mutando en interés por parte de los dos. El mayor de los Holmes llevaba un mes yendo a la pastelería y Greg le empezaba a fascinar lo fácil que era tratarlo.

Pero un día ocurrió, por su puerta cruzó la persona que menos quería que cruzara: Sherlock Holmes. Lestrade pensó seriamente en esconderse en la cocina, pero no había necesidad de huir. Así que encaró la situación lo mejor que pudo.

―Buenas tardes bienvenido a "Rebanada de Pie". ¿Qué le puedo servir? ― Si su dignidad iba a acabar en el suelo, al menos sería con la cabeza en alto.

―¿Gavin? ―Respondió Holmes. ―¡Vaya! Si que es una sorpresa. ―Lestrade puso su mejor cara de no exasperación ante el brillo malicioso del menor de los Holmes.

―Es Greg, pero no importa. ¿Qué se te ofrece? ―Estaba apunto de pedirle que saliera de la tienda, pero Sherlock seria incapaz de hacerle algún mal. Y menos por la cara de concentración que tenía. De repente le dio un mal presentimiento de que Sherlock le pidiera 100 bollos para aventarlos por la ventana o alguna de sus excentricidades. Respiro al verle abrir la boca y contestar:

―¿Tienes algo así como galletas de disculpa? ― Las mejillas del menor de los Holmes se habían coloreado ligeramente. Greg solo abrió los ojos sorprendido

―¿Perdón? ―Contestó como si no hubiera escuchado nada. ¿Qué el sociópata de Sherlock Holmes deseaba disculparse con alguien? Eso si que era noticia. Vaya, quizás después de todo el mundo no estaba tan perdido en reintegrarlo a la sociedad.

―Si, algún postre que le des a alguien molesto contigo― Sherlock bufó molesto y Lestrade sonrió un poco al recordar lo que su hermano le había dicho de él " a veces se comporta como un niño".

―¿Qué le hiciste a John?― Claro, era la única persona por la que tenia sentimientos medianamente humanos. Pero, a mayor ofensa mayor el regalo que necesitaría.

―¿A John? Nada. Bueno no solo a él. Al parecer Molly me remarcó que todos pensaban que estaba siendo un poco desagradecido por la fiesta del otro día. ― Greg alzó una ceja a manera de incredulidad, por lo que se el único detective consultor se vio obligado a confesar su crimen ―Los intenté envenenar a todos en mi cumpleaños por que no quería la fiesta. Yo había visto el pastel que me iba a conseguir John, así que me adelante y antes de que lo notara le inyecte un somnífero. No lo conseguí, y me deshice de la evidencia, pero en el último caso alguien hizo algo parecido y desvele el plan por accidente.―Increíblemente parecía casi sentir remordimiento, pero Lestrade sabía que más que remordimiento era el sabor al fracaso de que alguien averiguara lo que se traía en manos.

―¿Así que si tu hermano no hubiera llevado pastel todos hubiéramos acabado inconscientes en el suelo del departamento? ―Greg estaba feliz de que Mycroft fuera tan inteligente y hubiera imaginado los planes de su hermano. Ahora entendía la verdadera y obscura razón del regalo. Estaba dividido entre el agradecimiento y el horror de que alguien pensará en envenenamientos constantes.

―Básicamente, eso hubiera ocurrido. En realidad no se que mosca le pico y por que me llevo el pastel... ¿Tu lo hiciste supongo? Vaya, si que estaba rico― Sherlock parecía meditar seriamente si otro pastel sería suficiente para deshacer todo el mal que se había acumulado en su lista de faltas sociales.

―¿Así que tu hermano es de esas personas que no hacen regalos? Bueno, después de todo no es algo que me sorprenda― En esos días que habían pasado charlando, ya se había percatado de algunas características de Mycroft. Y si bien era dos veces más peligroso que Sherlock, también era cierto que era mucho más amable. Y un poco más funcional dentro de la sociedad. Sin contar que su inteligencia era ligeramente superior a la del detective.

―Los regalos no son su fuerte, pero comprar dulces si es desconcertante. Supongo que intuyó algo del plan y por eso paso por aquí a comprarlo.― Sherlock intentaba en su mente deducir el porque de la amabilidad de su hermano. Pero Greg quedó sorprendió. ¿Cómo era posible que a su cliente más regular no le gustara el pan? Era absurdo.

―¿Tu hermano no es de los que no comen dulces entonces? ―Quizás había oído mal y todo era un gran malentendido.

―A mi hermano no le gusta el pan, los pasteles, ni los dulces― Contestó con simpleza Sherlock.

―Imposible ―Fue la única respuesta que pudo salir de los labios del ex-Inspector. ¿Si no le gustaban los dulces entonces por que todos los días se paraba por la panadería?

―Si ya sé, era muy gordo. Tuvo problemas con eso en la escuela, por eso dice que no rompe la dieta por nada del mundo. ― Sherlock entorno los ojos un poco al ver la boca abierta por la sorpresa de Lestrade.

―¿Por nada del mundo? ― ¿Qué diablos decía? ¿Se comía todas esas cosas o era pretexto para ir todos los días ? De pensar en eso, el traicionero corazón de Greg dio un brinco. Tal vez lo hacía por lastima, o tal vez por que... No, eso era absurdo ¿O no?

―Bueno, según él hasta que encuentre "algo excepcional" Pero de todas maneras, evita todo lo dulce.―Sherlock lo miraba sin entender su reacción. Y carraspeó antes de preguntar con poca sutileza ―Gavin, ¿Te gusta mi hermano?― Sherlock siendo él y haciendo un comentario que estaba más que fuera de lugar.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué lo dices?― De repente el ex-Inspector, ahora pastelero, se había puesto extremadamente nervioso. Lo que Sherlock decía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Qué creía que por que él tenía otras preferencias él también tenía que tenerlas? Si que era maravillosamente ridícula esa idea.

―Por que se te nota. Es tan elemental que hasta John lo vería. Y eso que John no nota algunas cosas―Sherlock había confirmado con esa reacción la verdad. Y quizás ya tenía algo con lo que molestar a su hermano. Lo guardaría en su palacio mental por si lo necesitaba más adelante.

―Tal vez... No lo sé, hasta hace poco estaba casado. Pero es que tu hermano...―Cuando menciono esto, Greg se dio cuenta que, como siempre, había necesitado de la ayuda de Sherlock Holmes para ver algo que sería "elemental" para todos los demás. Por alguna razón, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se había enamorado del excéntrico hermano del sociópata detective. Iba a necesitar mucha terapia después de todo.

―Bueno, pues, ve por mi hermano. Le hace falta alguien que lo regrese a su estado natural ―Le dijo Sherlock mientras sonreía ampliamente. La vida no seria fácil para Mycroft si se enamorara. Como quería que tuviera algunos problemas. Se los debía.

―¿Te refieres a alguien que es amable? ―La amabilidad en Sherlock no era común, y siempre tenía una razón siniestra. Es más, si llevaba galletas de disculpa, Lestrade casi podía asegurar que era por que no se arrepentía e iba a realizar otro acto de igual o peor envergadura.

―No, a alguien gordo. Eso me facilitaría las cosas ―Y dicho eso puso esa cara de ser superior que siempre sacaba de quicio.

―Ten tus postres de disculpa― Le dijo mientras casi le aventaba la bolsa con los mismos. Ni todo el dulce que tenían esos muffin, galletas y demás, podrían borrar el veneno que quería soltar. Los Holmes eran como el azúcar, deliciosa, pero mortal si no sabes como eliminarla de tu sistema.

―Gracias y suerte en tu misión. ¿O debería llamarle caso? Claro, al menos que eso no sea parte de tu división―Sherlock se había puesto de buen humor. No supo en que momento se le había ocurrido a Greg confiar en un ser tan malvado. A veces su casi cuñado rayaba en lo perverso. ¿Sería igual Mycroft?

―Hasta luego Sherlock ―Le dijo ya desesperado. No solo le había hecho confesar algo que ni si quiera él sabía, también se había burlado de sus sentimientos. Decidió entrar en la cocina para despejar su mente. Y siempre que necesitaba despejarse, cocinaba; sobretodo cosas sencillas. Como el ganache*.

Sacó el chocolate de su lugar, y luego puso la crema sobre le tabla en la que normalmente estiraba la masa. Quizás lo hizo con un poco de brusquedad por que esta había saltado un poco. Se limpió y a continuación saco el chocolate. Con el chocolate le ocurrió un accidente similar, ya que casi se quema cuando lo estaba derritiendo y volvió a salpicarle. Todo no le estaba saliendo bien, por que desde que se había ido Sherlock no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba su hermano. En que tenía una necesidad de verlo. Y que, estando tan locos los Holmes, era casi imposible que fuera correspondido. Estaba metido en un lío mayor que quemar caramelo.

Ya casi había terminado cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un cliente entrando por la puerta principal. Su sonrisa flaqueo un poco cuando vio que se trataba de su pensamiento hecho persona.

―¡Ho-Hola! ― ¡Qué patético! Solo lo había saludado y Greg comenzaba a sonar como una de esas adolescentes enamoradas. No se había dado cuenta pero ya hasta esa presencia lo comenzaba a poner nervioso. ¡Estúpido Sherlock! Era el diablo hecho idea y detective. Mefistófeles* se quedaba corto.

―Hola, ¿Qué te dijo mi hermano? ― Mycroft acaba de pararse ahí sin más. ¿Cómo sabía lo que había pasado? ―¿Qué como se que vino mi hermano? ¿O cómo infiero que te dijo algo? ― Greg estaba ahí abriendo la boca. ¿Qué no se suponía que el ex-Inspector de policía era él? De repente entraba el pelirrojo y todo se arruinaba.

―Nada― Atino a contestar sin mucha convicción. ¿Por qué su cerebro lo había abandonado en ese momento? Ya hasta estaba sudando frío.

―¿Y entonces por que todos los accidentes en la cocina, y tu extraño nerviosismo? ― Y si, como si siempre hubiera estado en su cabeza lo había soltado. Pero ya recordaba como era el juego, no caería tan fácil.

―Yo... yo quería saber si no te apetece algo...―Listo, lo había soltado. Mycroft si captaba indirectas. Era mucho más avanzada con el lenguaje social, eso tendría que ser fácil para él.

―Cenar― Contestó simplemente el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. ¿Eso era una invitación o un desplante? Lo había dicho como si se tratara del clima, así que podían ser las dos.

―¿Cenar? ―Eso no tenía mucho sentido. Acaba de pasar por la pastelería. ¡Qué tonto!. ¿Por que no pudo pedirle una cita como el hombre adulto que era? Ahora si creía en lo que decía Sherlock de lo lento que pensaba. Eso no hacía que ganará mas simpatías, pero era tan cierto como que su corazón bombeaba en su pecho de puro nerviosismo.

―Yo acabo de comprar mi cena ―Dijo Mycroft levantando una bolsa de lo que parecía comida china.

―Me refería a ...― "Me refería a que si quieres tener una cita. A sí quieres cenar conmigo" Quería decir Greg. Pero tuvo que aceptar que hasta eso sonaba lamentable. Después de todo, iría a ahogar su miseria con toffes* quizás se le quedara uno atorado en la garganta y moría. Era mejor morir así, dignamente, que parecer colegial conversando con un hombre adulto. Ni siquiera sabía bien que estaba pasando. En su lista de notas mentales era mejor que archivara algo para poderle pedir una cita adecuadamente a un Holmes.

―Si lo que quieres pedir es una cita no le des más vueltas. Pon el postre, yo el vino.― Y ahí estaba la sonrisa. ¿Así que las cosas eran así de fácil? Ojala y fueran así de fácil en su corazón que hacía una extraña danza de vergüenza y alegría. Ni cuando le pidió matrimonio a su ex-esposa se había sentido así de confundido. Por eso solo se le ocurrió agregar:

―¿De verdad?― ¿Entendería las implicaciones de sus palabras? Por supuesto, era el más inteligente de los Holmes. Y eso ya era mucho.

―Nos vemos aquí, mañana a las 7. ¿Te parece? ―Simple, práctico y terminantemente controlador. Básicamente todo lo que describía a ese pelirrojo.

―Esta perfecto. Prometo hacer tarta de manzana ― Y sonrió abiertamente. Cocinaría para calmar sus nervios y se le ocurrió que ese postre era sencillo y eficaz. Y nada pretencioso. Un poco como él. Muy hogareño.

―Más te vale Greg. No se te ocurra nada de ganache* que no creo que sea buena idea.― Y con una misteriosa sonrisa salió del lugar. Greg ni siquiera preguntó como sabía todo eso. Pero entendía que él sabía que ya habían pasado muchas cosas por su cabeza.

En unas horas paso de ser una persona normal a arriesgarse a cometer una locura. Le había bastado un sociópata, y un postre para entender su situación: enamorado de un controlador. Qué alguien le ayudara. Tal vez era un buen momento para tener una de esas buenas conversaciones con John y le pasara algo así como la "guía para sobrevivir a un Holmes". Eso sería de mucha ayuda. Y así, con ese pensamiento, se retiro a seguir horneando.

*Ganache. Tonto o incompetente en francés. Postre que es la preparación base de las trufas de chocolate. Se compone de nata mezclada con trozos de chocolate. Aplicada en doble sentido en la segunda frase, al postre y a la palabra.

*Mefistófeles. El demonio que tentó a Fausto, en la novela con el mismo nombre.

*Toffe. Caramelo de azúcar.


	4. 1 cucharada de esencia de vainilla

Hace años vi un dibujo de un fondant. Desde ese entonces se me ha hecho lo más delicioso que en el mundo puede haber. Chocolate con más chocolate, suena empalagoso pero por algo alguien lo cocina. La escencia de vainilla deja un delicioso olor en los postres. Y también da a entender que es algo dulce.

* * *

" _ **1 cucharada de esencia de vainilla"**_

"Definitivamente no me estoy arreglando para Mycroft Holmes", se había dicho Greg esa mañana mientras escogía ropa. Pero ese mantra estaba muy lejos de ser verdad. Ya se había cambiado 10 veces, y no sabía ni siquiera que utilizar. Nunca una cena lo había puesto tan nervioso. Era como si fuera a conocer a la reina o algo así. Quizás si conociera a la reina estaría menos nervioso. ¡Y todavía tenía que abrir la panadería! Sería un caos intentar no ensuciarse.

Después de quedar presentable (no exagero en su arreglo) fue a abrir el local. Después de su indecisión inicial, al final había terminado usando lo que siempre usaba para el trabajo. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de "retiro" se había quitado los jeans y los había remplazado por sus camisas y gabardinas. Sherlock le había sugerido que más que una cita era un caso, por eso quiso usar lo que usaba en los casos. Pero normalmente no iba al trabajo con el estomago revuelto, sin dormir y con una exagerada sensación de nerviosismo.

No había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche solo por pensar en si su intuición estaba en lo correcto y Mycroft Holmes quería otro tipo de postres o solo estaba exagerando. No eran ni amigos y ya estaba pensando en ser otra cosa que no fuera amigos. Pero era la extraña vibra Holmesiana, de eso estaba seguro. Ni siquiera entendía mucho sus sentimientos. Parecía que era una habilidad de Mycroft el hacer creer cosas sin siquiera decir nada. Hasta hace menos de un día era un ex-Detective Inspector de uno de los mejores cuerpos de policía del mundo y ahora era el ligue en turno del mayor de los Holmes. El mundo tenía manera de funcionar muy peculiar pero, ¿Quién era él para ir contra el mundo?

Se puso a trabajar en lo primero que iba a salir de la panadería con el corazón en la mano. Mientras hacía la masa de los croissants escuchaba como su corazón le susurra palabras de aliento. Cada taza de harina llevaba una sonrisa impregnada en el pan de ese día. Se sentía muy motivado, como si de repente hubiera encontrado algo especial.

Con ese pensamiento decidió hacer trifle*. Escogió con cuidado cada una de las frutas y las distribuyó con una inusual delicadeza. Tal vez comerían eso esa noche. O tal vez no. Vaya, ya estaba pensando en otro tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo le hacía John para mantenerse al margen? ¿Sería bueno discutir ese tipo de ideas con Mycroft? Greg no creía que Myc (si, así le diría mientras no oyera el susodicho) fuera de los que piden opinión.

Y se paso el día así, entre la espera y la incertidumbre. Entre la razón y la alegría. Entre bizcochos y crema. Estaba sacando unos fondants* que quería también llevarse, después de decidir que una atarta era demasiada sencilla para la cita, cuando reparo que le quedaban solo 15 minutos para las 7. Y corrió a ver su aspecto general. A quién engañaba, si se había arreglado para Mycroft Holmes. Estaba su mente dando un camino de pensamientos pesimistas, cuando sonó la alerta de que su cita había llegado. Por que, si, era una cita. De amigos por el momento, pero cita.

Cuando salio el aspecto de Mycroft era... el de siempre. Bueno, supuso que no podía ser más formal considerando que siempre vestía formal. Pero al menos en cuanto lo vio le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

―¿Listo Inspector?― Preguntó alegremente el pelirrojo en cuanto lo tuvo su campo de vista.

―Ex-Inspector, actual panadero. Si los postres y yo estamos listos. Hice trifle y fondants ― Greg había cocinado con mucho esmero ambos. Quería que fueran el cierre con broche de oro de una estupenda velada.

―Los fondants están bien. Esos quedan bien con el té. El trifle no mucho― Dijo Mycrfot en respuesta a la proposición de postres. Y eso que de seguro los fondants tenían ganache, pero de veían mejor. Bueno, adiós a las fresas elegidas cuidadosamente. De todas maneras lo guardo con cariño en la nevera antes de cerrar todo.

―¿Puedo preguntar por que me invitaste a cenar?― La duda carcomía a Greg. No sabía si creer en su instinto, creerle a Sherlock o confiar en Mycroft. Cualquiera de las opciones no parecía algo lógico. Pero bueno, tampoco lo era abrir una panadería a su edad, y ahí estaba.

―Puedes hacerlo― Mycroft comenzó a salir del local y no dirigió la mirada cuando contesto. Habían pasado varios segundos desde su respuesta y no había agregado nada más.

―¿Por que no me respondes?― Preguntó Greg severamente molesto. Si no quería interactuar con él ¿Para qué demonios se había tomado tantas molestias en invitarlo a cenar?

―Por que pediste permiso a preguntar, no me dijiste que quisieras que te diera una respuesta― Oh... Al perecer Myc tenía uno de esos lados sarcásticos y burlones. Greg debería haberlo previsto o se debería haber sorprendido. Pero solo se reprendió mentalmente por haber olvidado con quien hablaba.

―Esta bien, rectifico. ¿Me podrías responder?―Si, tenía que irse con cuidado con ese hombre, reflexiono mientas cerraba la cortina del local.

―Si― Y la sonrisa burlona seguía ahí. No sabía si era un buen presagio para la noche que les esperaba o uno de esas señales de alerta que sales con alguien que le gusta jugar contigo. Desecho eso de "jugar" del diccionario mental. Le daba para otro tipo de ideas.

―¿No lo vas a hacer?― Definitivamente los Holmes sabían como tomar el pelo. Debería de haber ido primero a hablar con John antes de aceptar toda esa ridiculez. Pero, si se iba de copas con el Dr. Watson entonces Sherlock ya sabría como iban las cosas. ¿Por qué no se fijo en alguien más? ¿Qué rayos eran todas esas emociones mezcladas?

―Greg, me apellido Holmes Intenta otra vez ― Bufó mentalmente. ¿Cómo presionas a alguien que no cae tan fácil a la presión? Bien, sería directo.

―Quiero oír de tus labios la razón de esta invitación― Ya, lo que fuera de respuesta le vendría bien.

―Era lo que querías, y a mi me quedaba bien ―Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Myc. ¿En serio? Lestrade comenzó a preguntarse si no tenía un agujero negro en lugar de corazón. Claro, pero eso le pasaba por creer que una persona así tenía sentimientos. Bueno, estaba divorciado, ya había confiado alguna vez en que la felicidad se encontraba al alcance de su mano, así que todo tenía perfectamente sentido.

―Pero...― ¿Pero qué? "Pensé que me habías invitado por que te gustaba?" No, eso no se decía. ¿Y si le confesaba que a él le gustaba? No, la regla dice que esas cosas se dicen hasta después de la cena, de preferencia en el poste.

―Se que mi hermano te dijo muchas cosas, por lo cual de seguro a estas alturas ya tienes una buena teoría de todo esto. Y si creo en tus habilidades, de seguro que se aproxima a lo que quieres que sea. Podría decirte muchas cosas, pero estoy tranquilo― Y así se fue a sentar en el asiento del piloto de su auto. Era extraño, nunca había pensado que pudiera conducir. Tenía tipo de ser una de esas personas que tiene otras personas para que hagan lo que se les ocurra por él. No muy diferente de su hermano. Aunque Sherlock por "otras personas que hagan las cosas por el", significa John.

―Sherlock me dijo que tu no comías dulces ― Esa fue la chispa que encendió todo. Solo quería saber si todo eso era verdad y podía poner sus esperanzas en un interés que fuera más allá de la amistad; entiéndase terreno romántico. Quizás tenía que conformarse con ver sus ilusiones ahogadas en la ultima taza de té de ese largo día.

―Si, y el no fuma ni se droga. Lo cual nos vuelve a todos en unos mentirosos― Fue la respuesta del mayor de los Holmes. Greg se puso a pensar. ¿Quién mintió primero? ¿Quién de los dos estaría manipulando y porque? De momento se sintió una ficha en un juego de ajedrez fraternal en donde el ganador obtenía algo importante y el otro evitaba ser humillado.¿Por qué si el era buena persona le pasaba todo eso?

―Ah ―Fue lo único que salió de su boca. Se sintió decepcionado. Realmente quería otro tipo de respuesta, Quizás una más convencional hubiera estado bien.

―¿Decepcionado? ―Mycroft conducía por todo Londres y pudo percatarse de que su acompañante no estaba muy atento al camino. Eso era algo bueno, por que no era normal el que alguien no le prestara atención a lo que hacía.

―No, para nada. Sorprendido quizás, pensé... Olvidalo. Espero que hayas hecho algo bueno de cenar― Listo, tenía que matar sus esperanzas y dejar las cosas así. De todas maneras quería tener una relación con la persona que iba a su lado. Por no tener la etiqueta que él quería, no significa que no valiera la pena, al contrario, decía que sería divertido.

―Ja, ja, ja. Hay ragú*― La sola mención del platillo le parecía a Greg una cruel broma del destino. Sencillo, pero no sabía si había sido coincidencia o algo para provocar ideas extrañas en su mente.

Greg se sorprendió cuando el automóvil aligero el paso y entró por una alta verja eléctrica. Había pensado que iban a cenar en algún lugar de la ciudad, y no se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras del pelirrojo hasta que se percató que se habían dirigido a su casa. Una que era algo impresionante, muy el estilo del hombre que lo acompañaba. Grande y pomposa.

Se bajo del vehículo y paso un poco temeroso por el umbral. Pensó que se iba a sentir muy incomodo estando en ese tipo de casa, pero la verdad es que, para el espacio resultaba terriblemente acogedor. Si, las cosas se parecían a su dueño. Imponente por fuera, caluroso por dentro. Esperaba y confiaba en su instinto.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad. Si, hasta parecían dos personas normales. Greg rió de los chistes de Mycroft y hasta prometió hablar con John después de la última pelea que había tenido con el detective consultor que tenía por novio. Al perecer las galletas de disculpa también habían tenido somníferos y eso había desatado una tormenta que Mycrfot tuvo que arreglar. Cosas volando por todos lados, amenazas con sustancias extrañas, tiros de revólver, lo típico. Hasta que Mycroft puso a cada uno en uno esquina del departamento. Y luego tuvo que quedarse a ver la reconciliación.

―Así que ¿Son de ese tipo de parejas?― Preguntó Greg mientras terminaba su cena. La carne del ragú había quedado muy suave, y la salsa francamente deliciosa. Aunque, conociendo a ese hombre imposible, de seguro había contratado a un chef o algo parecido. Bueno, eso era jugo limpio, nadie dijo que tenia que cocinar todo.

―¿Te refieres al tipo de parejas que primero se insultan y luego van y se abrazan? Si, son exactamente de ese tipo― Mycroft tuvo la delicadeza de rodar los ojos de exasperación. Si, ver una pareja así era divertidísimo, estar en medio de ellos era exasperante. A veces se preguntaba por que se empeñaba en evitar un desastre. Luego recordaba que estaba a cargo de la seguridad de la corona británica y que si ese par no arreglaba sus diferencias en un pequeño espacio entonces irían a otro tipo de terreno para librar la batalla. Le gustaba pensar, como buen Holmes, que con su intervención le hacía un favor al mundo.

―Muchas gracias por todo, la cena estuvo deliciosa ― Greg estaba muy feliz. Tal vez no buscaban lo mismo en esa relación, pero al menos, con esta interacción quedaba asentado que tenían una relación. De amigos al menos. Y era muy divertido oír que no era el único que se quejaba del "Señor Excéntrico" y el "Doctor Modos."

―De nada. La verdad hace mucho que no me divertía así ―Respondió con sinceridad el mayor de los Holmes. Lestrade no pudo más que sorprenderse. ¿Cómo era que su simplona compañía había logrado divertir a alguien que se notaba a leguas era muy interesante? Misterios de la vida. Como esa casa, como esa cena, como los sentimientos que tenía Mycroft por Greg. Claro, suponiendo que tuviera sentimientos. ¿Y si era de esas personas que preferían no sentir nada para evitarse problemas? ¿Por qué se metió él en tantos problemas?

―Vo-voy por el postre―Greg dijo eso sin siquiera ponerse a pensar que esa no era su casa y que no sabía donde estaba la cocina. Y a medio camino, sintió una mano deteniéndolo.

―Verá Inspector, dudo mucho que una tarta o unos fondants sean suficiente postre― Mycroft tenía una sonrisa bastante siniestra y los ojos obscurecidos. Inclusive Greg podía apostar que su cabello había pasado del rojo brillante a un tono que rallaba casi en carmín. Greg se había quedado paralizado por el contacto, era justamente lo que esperaba sentir, pero nada lo había preparado para la corriente eléctrica que surgiría. Sintió esa energía atravesarlo como una taza de chocolate caliente, desde la garganta hasta el estómago.

―My-My-Mycroft, ¿Qué-qué estas haciendo?―El aire había escapado de sus pulmones y sus neuronas se habían ido de vacaciones. Lo único que parecía continuar en su lugar era su corazón. ¿Sería un cruel broma? Ya sabía que los hermanos Holmes tenían un muy macabro sentido del humor. Y, a pesar de que quería creer que la razón de todas esas visitas en la panadería había sido para verle, no podía confiar en que fuera así. Cuando una persona llega a cierta edad, es más probable que haga algunas preguntas importantes en el momento en el que su corazón se pone en juego.

―Hazle un favor a la humanidad y no digas nada.―Dijo Mycroft al rodar un poco los ojos. Y lo besó con pasión. Greg no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que lo besaba un hombre. Y era la primera vez que se sentía bien. Y hacía mucho que no había compartido un contacto físico de ese tipo con nadie, así que sus fantasías se dieron rienda suelta . Y no sonaba tan mal. Solo se dejo llevar por la marea de sensaciones que lo inundaban.

Se vio atrapado en unos protectores brazos que parecían haber sido diseñados mas para dar amor y cuidar, que para estar sentado en una fea oficina de alguna edificio gubernamental. No iba a protestar, no quería ni hacer preguntas, desde el momento en que vio a ese Holmes cruzando la puerta de su panadería ,sabía que su único deseo es que estuvieran juntos. Aun sin entender el como o el porque.

En cuanto el contacto se rompió Greg lo lamento demasiado. Dejó los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento. Ese beso había sido más dulce que el té, era como si corrieran en sus venas chocolate derretido. Era dulce, adictivo y de seguro malo a larga escala. Pero sabía a su hogar. En los brazos que lo habían abandonado se sentía como en casa.

Tal vez todo había sido un error, por que cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que Mycroft ya estaba muy lejos de él. Y bueno,tal vez solo había sido un desliz de curiosidad y el tampoco prefería esa "taza de té" con sus galletas.

―¿Qué estas haciendo?― Preguntó Greg con curiosidad mientras veía entrar al dueño de esos deliciosos labios, por una puerta que supuso era la cocina. ¿Y si le decía que todo había sido un error? ¿Y si era un plan para que se sintiera menos incomodo con las relaciones de otras preferencias? ¿Y si era la venganza de John por que el se había burlado de que estaba enamorado de Sherlokc? Bueno, cualquiera que fuera el resultado, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

―Robándome crema batida. Tú seras el postre― Contestó con una picara sonrisa el mayor de los Holmes enseñándole el bote y tomándolo desprevenidamente de la cintura. Y el por supuesto que no se iba a negar a cocinar a fuego lento.

Cuando despertó, Greg encontró que el amor era más dulce que cualquier postre del mundo. Sabía a gloria e inesperadamente a Mycroft Holmes.

Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con una tímida sonrisa. Después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior no era para menos, pero tenía una duda.

―Myc...¿Entonces si ibas a la panadería por mi? ― Mientras tomaba café sabía que la respuesta seria afirmativa.

―No, haces buen pan. Anoche descubrí que haces otras cosas bien, pero el tu pan es delicioso ― Greg se sentía alagado y humillado. Bueno, Sherlock se había equivocado en su suposición. Además ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar teniendo como novio a un Holmes?

―Entonces, ¿Mientras cocine serás feliz? ― Greg hundió la sonrisa en su taza.

―Si, me gustan los postres. Pero ni una palabra a nadie, en especial a mi hermanito o acabaras en un río sin que nadie te reconozca ― Y si, puso la sonrisa psicópata. Bien, no se podía tener todo en la vida. Tenía el corazón de Mycroft, y eso era importante. Aunque no entendiera bien que significaba.

* * *

*Trifle. Postre elaborado a partir de una crema custard (a menudo solidificada), frutas, masa de bizcocho, zumo de frutas o, más recientemente, gelatina y nata montada. Estos ingredientes se distribuyen en capas con el bizcocho como separación entre ellas y la fruta, la crema custard recubre las últimas capas al final.

*Fondant. Pasta hecha de harina comestible que se usa para decorar pasteles.

*Ragú. Proviene del antiguo francés "roagout" que significa "salsa que excita el apetito". Es un guiso consistente en estofar trozos de carne en su propio jugo o en una salsa.


	5. Hornear por poco tiempo

Escribir Mystrade fue genial. Bastante más liberador que todo el drama del Johnlock y con muchas ideas que pueden ser usadas. Una disculpa por la referencia del roedor amarillo, no me pude resistir a la idea de que Mycroft le jugara pesado a Sherlock.

Como comentario de cocina, el fuego lento o bajo es usado comúnmente para cosas que tiene como ingrediente leche para evitar que esta se pegue o queme.

* * *

" _ **Hornear por poco tiempo"**_

Gracias a su extraña relación con un Holmes, Greg había perdido un poco de orgullo. Ya era un poco más tolerante y abierto a dejar que las cosas sucedieran. Aunque a veces creía que Mycroft lo explotaba solo por que decía que lo amaba más, justo después de que cocinaba. Pero siempre que le besaba, después tomar un bocado de lo que sea que estuviera saliendo del horno, la boca le quedaba con un rico sabor a azúcar. Y no había quejas.

―¿Cuantos pisos va a tener nuestro pastel?― Le preguntó una mañana Greg a Mycrfot mientras veía diseños de los mismos. No era común tener un pastel en una ceremonia sencilla, pero Mycroft había insistido en que, podía faltar gente, pero no podían faltar dulces, así que Greg se había voluntariado a hornearlo él mismo. En realidad le gustaba pensar eso, pero más bien había sido chantajeado de alguna extraña manera. Mycroft había alegado "tu pastel es el mejor" y con eso lo había desarmado. Ni siquiera tenía idea del porque había accedido a tal engaño.

―Pocos, tal vez uno. Solo seremos nosotros, mi hermano y el doctor. La casera de mi hermano, mis padres y mi secretaria. ¿Quieres agregar a alguien a la lista? ―Mycroft acariciaba su mano delicadamente. Y el comentario solo hizo resaltar que no importaba la gente, importaba el postre.

―Me encantaría agregar a mi ex-mujer. Supe que se caso con un adicto y quisiera que viera que ahora estoy mucho mejor―Comentó con malicia Greg. Seria toda una sorpresa que esa mala mujer se merecía. Además, nada mejor que enseñarle que su "tonto sueño" había rendido frutos. Su pastelería iba tan bien, que estaba considerando seriamente no regresar al trabajo de detective. Aunque eso sería un desastre por que Donovan de seguro terminaría matando a su "cuñado". Algo había extraño en el mundo. Era cuñado de un sociópata altamente funcional, novio de un funcionario británico y concuño de un blogger médico-militar. Y el era un pastelero ex-Inspector de policía. Hacían un grupo fantástico.

―Yo soy un adicto al trabajo ―Intentó justificarse Mycroft. Y vaya que lo era. Solo podía verlo algunos días de la semana. Su agenda estaba saturada. Inclusive tuvieron que verse en el 221B mientras separaban a los participantes de la pelea doméstica de siempre, es decir Sherlock y John. Inclusive se había tenido que quedar a dormir ahí una noche para evitar que alguien le disparara al alguien. El amor le hacía cometer locuras, de eso no había duda.

―Pero uno bastante atractivo― Repuso con una sonrisa. Si, su novio era fantástico. Extravagante si, aburrido jamás.

―¿La agrego?― Preguntó Mycroft ya con la pluma en la mano.

―No, mejor agrega a mis ex-subordinados. ¿Serán como 15 personas? ― Preguntó Greg mientras hacía cuentas mentales para las cantidades necesarias de ingredientes que necesitaría para poder realizar un pastel de los kilos adecuados para ese número de personas.

―Cuenta 20― Reflexiono rápidamente Mycroft. Su experiencia siempre le había impulso a esperar lo inesperado. Como invitados no deseados.

―¿Por qué de repente quisiste casarte?― Quiso saber Greg una vez que hubo acabado con las cuentas mentales. No se arrepentía de casarse con ese hombre, pero ahora que lo pensaba todo había sido sospechosamente rápido.

―Yo no soy como mi hermano que anda diciendo que solo esta casado con su trabajo. Eso sería mentir― Arrojo con sarcasmo. Y a Greg el comentario hizo que se encendiera algo, y no precisamente su pasión.

―¿Apostaste con él verdad?―Conociéndolo como lo conocía, esa propuesta y matrimonio tan rápido solo podía deberse a una de las legendarias apuestas de los hermanos Holmes. El tuvo que sufrir algunas de ellas, y luego iba a un bar cercano con John a quejarse de esas excentricidades.

―El va a pagar la recepción― Fue la cínica respuesta de Mycroft. Claro, no podía ser de otro modo.

―¿No crees que vaya y le pida matrimonio a John primero?― Por donde la viera, era una apuesta ridícula. Ya hasta se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de su decisión.

―No. Al doctor lo mande de vacaciones a Aruba a un congreso médico. Llegará a tiempo para la recepción ―La sonrisa del mayor de los Holmes estaba cargada de triunfo mientras le daba un sorbo a un té que tenía cerca.

―¿Y no crees que Sherlock lo persiga?¿O qué John se de cuenta del plan y quiera regresarse? ― Debía de tener un fallo en el plan de seguro.

―Tiene caso mi hermano y John estaba muy agradecido del descanso. Dudo ambas ― A Mycroft no se le escapaba nada, como siempre.

―¿Mataste a alguien para ganar una apuesta?― Fue la duda que asaltó la mente de Greg. Era algo probable considerando su mentalidad. Y era algo que bien podía ocurrir.

―No, claro que no.―Lo miro escéptico a la rapidez de la contestación.―Tampoco mande matar a alguien si eso es lo que piensas― Le contesto a la mirada de "¿En serio?" de Greg. Estaba muy conectados, y entendía que era la verdad. Pero con Mycroft nunca se sabía el alcance real.

―¿Quieres que crea que de la nada le salio un caso lo suficientemente difícil como para que tu hermano no corra detrás de John e interrumpa un congreso médico? ―No yendo tan lejos, Sherlock había interrumpido una consulta de John hacía tan solo una semana para disculparse. Podría interrumpir el descanso eterno de los muertos si se le ocurría que era lo que necesitaba.

―No, quiero que creas que el caso que le di es real, lo que no es real es que ese caso necesite resolverse.― Ante la expresión interrogante, Mycroft agregó ―Le dije que iban a publicar sus estudios de la ceniza, pero que necesitaba que escribiera todo eso antes del viernes y que además hiciera un análisis de la ceniza de un extraño ejemplar de roedor amarillo ― Y remató el comentario con una sonrisa.

―¿Que eso no es un dibujo animado?―Preguntó Greg. Recordaba vagamente la silueta del roedor de la manía de Anderson de traer una playera que decía "atrapalos a todos".

―Si. Pero el no lo sabe ―Bien, esa era villanía nivel Holmes.

―¿No crees que lo averigüe tarde o temprano? ―¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que Sherlock no hiciera una búsqueda en internet y se diera cuenta del engaño?

―Tarde es la respuesta. Y es muy capaz de mutar a una rata con tal de su objetivo. No es la primera vez que lo hago o que él lo intenta. Cuando era chico se paso todo un verano intentando hacer crecer cacao azul. Así es Sherly ―Mycroft siendo Mycroft desde siempre. Y Greg queriendo todo eso. Que alguien lo salvara.

―¿Estas consciente que todo esto es como el cottage pie*? No es realmente un pie y es salado pero de todas maneras lo comes?― Fue la única analogía que se le ocurrió. Pero era una apuesta peligrosa.

―Si pero...― Iba a contestar algo cuando se oyó como entraba alguien por la puerta

―¡Ya sé que ese roedor amarillo es una caricatura Mycroft! ―Sherlock había entrado como bala y detrás de él iba el doctor Watson con un ligero bronceado.

―Esta bien. De todas maneras gané, por que yo tengo el postre perfecto― Y dicho eso besó a Greg. Ahora era una batalla de besos. Bueno, el menos el postre si estaría presente. Y no se echaría para atrás con la boda por algo tan simple como una apuesta.

" _ **Fin"**_

* * *

*Cottage pie. Pastel de carne de cordero/ternera con verduras y caldo de carne. Se cubre de puré de papás y se gratina al horno.


End file.
